het_huis_anubisfandomcom-20200213-history
Nienke Martens
Nienke Martens is the main protagonist of Het Huis Anubis. She is portrayed by Loek Beernink. View the Nienke Martens Gallery Background At a young age, Nienke lost both of her parents. Therefore she went to live with her grandmother (Oma), Irene Martens. However her grandmother started struggling with her health due to rheumatism and she could no longer take care of Nienke. As a result of this, her grandmother had to move to a nursing home and Nienke had to go to a boarding school: Het Huis Anubis. She lived with her grandmother for 12 years. Personality Nienke comes across as a kind, smart, brave and loyal person, as she helped Amber with her ‘School President-campaign’ although Amber was rude towards Mara and she did not help the club while unravelling the clues. Although Nienke is shy and slightly introverted, she does end up befriending all of the residents in the House because of her friendly personality. She has also shown to be frequently jealous when it involves Fabian and even dressed up as someone else to spy on him and Joyce during a school competition. Throughout the series In Season 1, Nienke is the new resident of Het Huis Anubis. However she is not welcomed by her fellow residents because her arrival is associated with the disappearance of their former residents, Joyce van Bodegraven. She gets bullied by a couple of her residents, especially by Patricia Soeters who believes Nienke is involved in Joyce’s disappearance. She frequently visits her grandmother to get out the House for a while. One day, she meets an old lady named Sarah in the nursing home who claims to have lived in Het Huis Anubis. Sarah tells Nienke about the treasure hidden in the House which she wants Nienke to find and gives Nienke the locket. Meanwhile, Patricia decides Nienke has to go to the Attic as some sort of initiation. Nienke accepts the assignment and goes to the attic, where she accidentally finds the first clue of the mystery hidden behind a secret wall. And so the adventure begins… In Season 2, Nienke and the other Sibuna members discover that the mystery within the house is far from over yet. While working on finding new clues, they accidentally release a curse which comatizes Nienke’s grandmother. Nienke is devasted, but determined to solve the new mystery. They discover that they have to bring Amneris and Toetanchamon back together to end the curse. This can only be done by a certain Chosen One. Secretly, Nienke thinks she is the Chosen One because Sarah told her she is the only one who can solve the secrets that lay within the House. A new enemy called Raven kidnaps Nienke, because he thinks Nienke is the Chosen One as well. Nienke cannot complete the task and Raven gives Nienke a potion which will erase some of her memories. At the end of Season 2, Nienke finally has her memories back and knows where Raven has taken Noa, who in the meantime was kidnapped by Raven because she is the actual Chosen One. In the end, Nienke and the other club members complete the task, get the coordinates of the tomb and save Nienke’s grandmother. In Season 3, the Sibuna gang went to Egypt to bring the grail back to its tomb. Nienke believes that all the secrets are solved now and wants to end the Club, but after a couple of days Sarah visits her in her dream. Sarah tells her that the mystery is not over yet. Nienke is devastated because she does not understand what they did wrong and she doesn’t get wat Sarah wants. Another few days pass and Nienke discovers that Appie secretly stole a casket out of the tomb. At first, she is mad at Appie but she is once again determined to solve this new mystery. After Fabian was declared death, Nienke gets depressed and she no longer wants to continue with Sibuna because it is too dangerous. She befriends Matthijs, who previously shared a room with Fabian in the hospital. He distracts her from mourning over Fabian and feel happy again. After talking to Ibrahim Tayibi, Nienke decides to rejoin the Club. At the end of Season 3, the Club finds the Tear of Isis. Nienke discovers Fabian is still alive in Season 4. In the final episode, Nienke sacrifices her life by giving the Tear back to Anchesenamon. However, it seems that the Tear itself is a life and so Nienke is only unconscious for a couple of minutes. In her unconsciousness, Amneris tells her the curse is officially put to rest. When she wakes up, she celebrates her victory with Fabian, Amber, Noa and Jeroen by saying Sibuna one final time. Relationships 'Fabian Ruitenburg' (2006-present; Best Friend, Boyfriend) Fabian was the first person to be nice to Nienke when she just arrived at the House. He is also the first person Nienke enlightens about the mystery of the House. They spent a lot of time together trying to solve the secrets, first alone but later on with Amber (and Patricia and Appie)as well. As the series goes further, they start developing feelings for each other which can be seen in certain situations where they almost kiss. In the Season 1 Finale, Nienke kisses Fabian for the first time at the Prom after being crowned prom king and queen. 'Amber Rozenbergh' (2006-present; Roommates, Best Friend) On the day of Nienke’s arrival, Amber was pretty rude to Nienke. Afterwards Amber has shown to care about Nienke, as she was very worried about her when Patricia locked her up in the Attic in the beginning of Season 1. Ever since Patricia bullied Nienke after she had a nightmare and Amber stood up for her, they started becoming friends. Throughout the series, they have shown to deeply care about one another, as they both shown to be loyal and protective about the other one. Whenever they need support or advice, they are often shown to ask it to each other as well. 'Patricia Soeters' (2006-present; Former Enemies, Ex-Roommates, Friend) In the beginning of Season 1, Patricia hated Nienke because she believed Nienke was involved in Joyce’s disappearance. Because of this, Patricia frequently bullied Nienke and demanded answers about Joyce, which Nienke obviously could not answer. One day, Patricia followed Nienke, Fabian and Amber into the woods to confront them about their mysterious behavior that she thought was because of them knowing of Joyce disappearance. She then learnt about the mystery of the house and realized Nienke had nothing to do with Joyce disappearance at all. Patricia became a member of the Club and they have been friends ever since. In Season 3, they became roommates after Victor Sr. mixed up the girls’ stuff. 'Appie Tayibi' (2006-present; Close Friend) In Season 1, Appie had to investigate his fellow residents’ fingerprints, as Victor demanded him to do so he could know who touched his clock. Appie knew Fabian was the culprit, but instead of immediately telling Victor he went to Nienke's room and asked her and Fabian what was going on. Leaving Nienke no other choice, she told him about the mystery and the treasure hidden within the House. At first, Nienke did not trust Appie because of his friendship with Jeroen, but Appie proved to be very loyal towards the club and he even helped solving any clues together with Fabian. Since then, they became close friends. 'Joyce van Bodegraven' (2007-present; Friend) Nienke did not know Joyce as good or as long as the other residents did, but they were always very friendly towards each other even when they first met. Even though they never had a fight or were mad at one another, Nienke had been jealous of Joyce a several times in Season 2, as Joyce had kissed Fabian as Dare in a game of ‘Truth or Dare’. When Joyce and Fabian were picked by Mr. Van Swieten to participate in a Chemistry contest, Nienke pretended to be someone else to spy on Fabian and Joyce (and to impress Fabian as well) because she was jealous about them having a great time together. When she accidentally revealed herself on the test, she realized how stupid her idea was. Throughout the series, Nienke and Joyce did not have many moments together but they were friends with one another. Category:Characters